


No Exit- Part One

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	No Exit- Part One

The faster you figure out and deal with this demon shit, the fast you will be happy. You had no idea when you were going to kill him or even how, since the Colt is gone and you have no way of tracking it down.

You were running out of options and you didn’t know what to do anymore. Your mom was gone and John was gone. You haven’t spoken to your dad in weeks and you were beginning to think that there wasn’t going to be an end to any of this.

There were nights where you caught yourself thinking that you shouldn’t even be alive since that is what the demon wanted. You weren’t supposed to have this power. You didn’t even know how you got it in the first place. You didn’t have any kind of answer and you wished that you knew someone who did.

Working with the Harvelle’s was a huge help since Ash seemed to know a lot more than you do and have been very helpful these last couple of days. They offered you a place to stay and you’ve been more than grateful. You helped around the bar, always doing little chores to make this easier on Ellen and Jo.

Sam, of course, helped too but Dean would just use their alcohol. There wasn’t a major problem with this but he was reluctant to have them on board with this whole demon thing. It wasn’t their family that he was targeting. But you could use all the help you could get.

“We should go to Los Angeles.” Dean said as he pulled up to the Roadhouse.

“Why? What’s there?” You asked, getting out of the car. It was the beginning of November which meant cold days and even colder nights. Growing up in Kansas made you used to the cold weather so 50 degrees was nothing to you. It even got to 28 degrees in the night.

“I may or may not have found a case.” Dean said, getting out with his brother.

“Yeah? You got a name?” Sam asked, wondering when Dean found the time to search for case.

“Katie Holmes.” Dean smirked. You rolled your eyes and scoffed. You weren’t jealous at all but of course Dean would think she was hot. Katie Holmes was no Ruby Rose, that’s for sure.

“So, in other words, he found nothing.” You teased, smirking at Dean.

“Hey, not my fault she exists.” Dean shrugged.

“Sure, say things like that in front of your girlfriend. That will get you laid.” You said, crossing your arms.

“Eh, you’ll do for now.” Dean shrugged, teasing you. You narrowed your eyes playfully and was about to come up with a witty comeback when you heard yelling and screaming come from inside the roadhouse. You looked at the boys before walking inside and looking up to see Jo and her mother on the second floor of the bar, yelling at each other.

“I am your mother! I don’t have to be reasonable!”

“You can’t keep me here!” Jo yelled back.

“I wouldn’t bet on it, sweetie.” Ellen said in a cold voice. You had no idea what they were yelling about but you knew it wasn’t good. For the time, you were staying here, Jo and her mother have been short with each other lately and you could only guess what this was about.

“What are you going to do? Are you going to chain me up in the basement?” Jo challenged her mother.

“You know what? You’ve had worse ideas. If you want to leave so badly, then you’re more than welcome to go back to school!”

“I didn’t belong there. I was the freak that had a knife collection, mom.” Jo complained.

“And getting killed on a back road is where you belong?” Ellen scoffed. She turned and spotted you before you had a chance to hide. “Bad time, guys.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Sam said immediately, nodding.

“No, Ellen, what were you fighting about?” You asked, walking further into the bar.

“Y/N, I don’t think you should be butting into this.” Sam said, ready to get the hell out of there.

“Y/N, sweetie, I appreciate you wanting to help but no thanks.” Ellen said, walking down the stairs with Jo fresh on her tail.

“No, mom, I want her opinion. She seems to understand how I’m feeling since no one else does.” Jo said, walking over to you.

“What’s going on?” You asked, looking at Jo.

“Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment. She wasn’t the first one either. Apparently, 6 women disappeared over the course of 80 years. Now, the cops didn’t put two and two together because they happen only every few decades. Now, I concluded that we’re either dealing with a very old serial killer or a spirt.” Jo explained, handing you a manila envelope with all the information about the case.

“Who put this together? Ash?” Dean asked, looking at Jo before at Ellen.

“No, I did it myself.” Jo said, crossing her arms.

“Really? Good for you, Jo. That’s awesome.” You smiled at her, impressed. She was younger than you but that didn’t matter. Age didn’t matter when you were a hunter. It was about how skilled you were and from what you’ve seen, she was skilled.

“Thanks, Y/N.” She smiled, relaxing a bit.

“Don’t encourage her, Y/N. Dean, Sam, if you’re interested in this case then it’s yours.” Ellen said, crossing her arms.

“Mom!” Jo yelled, glaring at her mother.

“Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. I won’t lose you too. I just won’t.” Ellen said, ending the conversation. Jo looked like she was ready to cry or attack. You handed Dean the manila folder and looked at Sam.

“Get the car ready. We’ll check it out.” Dean nodded and took the folder, walking out of the bar.

“Y/N…” Jo said, a bit hurt you would do this.

“Hey. You’re a hunter okay? I don’t care how old you are. Hell, I was a hunter at 8 years old. We’ll leave and meet us there. I’m sure you can do that, okay?” You whispered to her so that her mother wouldn’t hear you. It wasn’t fair to Jo that she was being treated like this. She smiled and nodded, happy for the time being.

You smiled back at her and left her alone to figure out how she was going to get out the Roadhouse.

It took nearly a day to make the drive from Nebraska all the way to Philadelphia. That should have given Jo more than enough time to figure out a plan to get to where you were going. 

We’re here. We’re inside. I didn’t see the landlord so if you do, think of something quick.

That was your last text to Jo and you haven’t heard from her since. That was about a couple of hours ago but you weren’t too worried. She was a smart girl.

“I feel kind of bad for staling Jo’s case.” Sam said when he entered the apartment. You looked around and nothing didn’t particularly stand out to you. But looks can be deceiving.

“Yeah, maybe she put together a good file. But could you see her out here working one of these things? I don’t think so.” Dean said, pulling out his EMF meter.

“Wait, Dean, you don’t think she’s capable?” You asked, walking in front of him and placing a hand on his chest. You raised an eyebrow, challenging him to say something else. Dean sighed and looked at his brother for help but Sam left Dean to fend for himself.

“That’s not what I meant.” Dean said, looking back at you.

“Just because you don’t know her doesn’t mean you don’t know what she’s capable of.” You defended your first real friend.

“Oh, and you do?” Dean asked, stepping closer to you.

“Guys, stop it and check this out.” You stared at Dean for a moment longer before walking past him and to his brother.

“What is that?” You asked, seeing him touch some black goo that was oozing from the light switch.

“Holy crap.” Sam muttered. You reached out and touched the substance, examining it yourself.

“Wait, this is ectoplasm.” You said, looking at Sam before looking at Dean.

“Oh, I think I know what we’re dealing with,” Dean said, catching Sam’s and your attention. “It’s the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man.”

“Dean, can you stop acting like a child for once?” You said, scoffing and rolling your eyes. You didn’t miss the look he gave you but decided to ignore it for the time being.

“Dean, I’ve only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit.” Sam informed.

“Alright, let’s find this badass before he takes anyone else.” Dean said, putting his EMF away.

“He goes for dirty blondes, right?” You asked, following behind the boys.

“What? If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking, it’s out of the question.” Dean said, not even looking back.

“Oh and what, you’re my dad who can tell me what to do?” You said, fed up with how Dean was behaving.

“Guys, seriously, stop.” Sam said, turning a corner.

“I’m just saying. I may have dyed hair but a blonde is a blonde.” You said, stopping when you heard voices. Sam and Dean immediately hid but you knew who that was.

“Y/N, sweetheart, hide.” Dean tried grabbing for you but you moved away from him. You smiled when you saw the familiar mop of blonde hair.

“It is so spacious. You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out, and I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place.” Jo said, locking eyes with you.

“Jo! It’s so good to see you!” You smiled widely and walked over to her and the landlord.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean said, stepping into view with Sam.

“This is my best friend, Y/N and her boyfriend Dean with his brother Sam. Y/N was that friend I was telling you about. I just think it’s time to move out with your best friend, right?” Jo said to the landlord and he nodded.

“Of course.” He said with a nod.

“So, did you already check out that apartment? The one for rent?” Jo asked you with a smile.

“Yeah, we loved it.” You smiled right back at her. You were glad she was here with you.

“How did you guys get in?” The landlord asked and that is when Sam and Dean decided to step up.

“It was open.” Dean said, narrowing his eyes at you. You looked at him straight in the eyes and raised one of your eyebrows, daring him to say something to you. Ever since you let in Ellen and Jo into your lives and decided to let them help with this demon thing, Dean’s been acting like an ass. Like he owned all of you, controlling your every move.

You knew he didn’t like Jo hunting but fuck him if you were going to keep her from this. She was only 21 years old but you knew she knew what she was doing.

“Now, Ed, um, when did the last tenant move out?” Jo asked the landlord.

“Oh, about a month ago. It was unexpectedly, honestly. She left me with the rent.” Ed complained a bit.

“Well, her loss, our gain,” She put an arm around your shoulders and smiled at you. “If she loves it, it’s good enough for me.”

“Great.” Dean nodded, scoffing. Sam was being smart, keeping quiet.

“We’ll take it.” Jo pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Ed who took it happily, tucking it into his pocket.

“I’ll get the paperwork. Just make yourself at home.” Ed smiled, walking away from the group. You turned to Dean who was seething. Oh, this was going to be interesting.


End file.
